creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/2 May 2017
01:12 Fifty. c: 01:13 Sonif. c: 01:13 Pies o/ . 01:13 Ahora estoy más cashondo. :'v 01:13 what 01:13 Tengo que escuchar cosas sad y ver cosas sad. :'v 01:13 56 c: 01:13 Jose. c: 01:13 >:v 01:14 Cuando me ponga sad se me pasa la cashondo. :'v 01:14 Deja la novela y anda a tocarte así no jodes más >:v 01:14 (? 01:14 Bot o/ . 01:14 Xemnas. :D 01:14 bot con vida propia o/ . 01:15 Digo, Xemnitas o/ . 01:15 Dark. [[]]x'D 01:15 Hola, Axel. 01:15 XEEMNAASS <3 <3 01:15 vete a dormir 01:15 xhao 01:15 .v. 01:15 hola niños y jóvenes 01:15 Adios Mis Creditos Creepys 01:15 Bye, X. 01:15 Saludame 01:15 Queridos creepyas 01:15 >:( 01:15 me voy a leer 01:15 Adiós Creeps. (derp) 01:16 O te bloqueo mis directos 01:16 Adios Nute <3 01:16 k 01:16 Oasis.c: 01:16 Adios Sonif 01:16 * c: 01:16 Bye bye Creeps 01:16 <3 01:16 Sonif xc 01:16 Que sueñen conmigo <3 01:16 Ya no me dices Miss Oassi xc 01:16 Oasis o/ . 01:16 Ya no me quieres xc 01:16 King :mei: 01:16 (derp) 01:17 Ya voy en el nivel 49 de la ballena azul (babyface) 01:17 Ay Dios, salvenme, estoy demasiado urgido xc 01:17 Mi momento a llegado meme% 01:17 K1. c: 01:17 Todos están alzados hoy ._. . 01:17 Ste Moul. :V 01:17 Mejor me voy AFK :v . 01:17 :'v 01:17 K1, ¿Otro? 01:17 Si, mejor. 01:17 meme% 01:17 tu que me bloqueas y no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra nunca más 01:17 jeje 01:17 Nel yo pase de cashondo sad. B'v r 01:18 otro que josefina? 01:18 chantaje 01:18 no me hagas esto 01:18 Axel di lo tuyo 01:18 Muy pronto verán en las noticias: Militar mexicano se suicida después de jugar la ballena azul 01:18 Polar, di lo tuyo 01:18 Mi momento a llegado x2 meme% 01:18 Soy la perra de axel. 01:18 ahora ven a darme comida 01:18 xp 01:19 * Polar7 le da una cuchara de arroz 01:19 tú siempre vas a obedecer todas mis órdenes ah 01:19 (? 01:19 Xenma, aprovecha que Derp esta ausente 01:19 * Polar7 imita ruidos de avion 01:19 Allauh akbar 01:19 Lon es mujer o hombre (pensativo) 01:20 Lon es lo que yo quiera. 01:20 Querias 01:20 bb 01:20 (? 01:20 Peor Lon es hombre (derp) 01:20 Hablando de personas que son lo que Axel quiera 01:20 Ya llego Nasty ;v 01:20 *Pero 01:20 Para ella no soy nada :c 01:20 La Nasty. :D 01:20 Nasty c: 01:21 Polar, cómo es eso. 01:21 Drake. :D 01:21 dijiste 01:21 "lon e slo que queria" 01:21 Drake c: Cris d8 01:22 Cris. :D 01:22 Lon es lo que yo quiera, lee bien. 01:22 Sube arriba y lee. 01:22 Casualidad que llegue a la par con Ender... Baia baia 7w7 01:22 Necesitas los lentes. 01:22 Jose d8 01:22 Me voy, adiós a todos. c: / 01:22 Sonif :D 01:22 Jose, mp, que estoy que me voy 01:22 ¿duelo? :c 01:23 Ya no puedo, Nasty. xc 01:23 Nunca puedes xc 01:23 Nasty, es por que Sof tiene otra persona 01:23 Con la que tiene mucho mejores duelos 01:23 Tiene a Shen :c 01:24 Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no viene Sheng... 01:24 Buenas 01:24 Hola, Comandante. 01:24 El unico comandate es mi comandante chavez, corazon d emi patria (? 01:25 Tu patria esta muerta como el (? 01:25 :V 01:25 Tan muerta como el amor que ella te tenia (? 01:25 Tan muerta cmo tu inflación (? 01:26 Bueno, chao 01:26 Este día ha caído uno de los grandes. 01:27 Sinceramente, fue gracioso. 01:27 Aunque hacer chistes políticos no es lo mio xD 01:27 Axel murió un actor? 01:27 Hola, a quienes revivieron. 01:28 No 01:28 es algo de Wikia 01:29 Es lo de Alexdrigo?(? 01:29 Se fue el staff? 01:29 Se fue un staff * 01:30 Y no recuerdo quien era Alex 01:30 Pobre Sonif, estaba AFK y él llamandome desesperadamente xD 01:31 Se. 01:31 Quería tu jalea. 01:31 khe 01:31 Preciosa benus 01:32 xd 01:32 Venus, de Jalea. 01:32 Oh señor Simpson 0: 01:32 Yo digo oyó tu dices hoyo (? 01:32 Curiosamente, estoy viendo ese episodio. 01:33 Este es el dulces ácido (? 01:33 Aun me da risa la cara de moderó después de eso 01:33 Homero * 01:33 Ay, como amo los simpson. 01:33 Ya' 01:34 El crossover con futurama me gusto 01:34 Pero unos capítulos no 01:34 Aunque homero gordo se veía mejor xD 01:35 La mayoria del tiempo, es gordo. 01:35 Esa no la vez que peso como 300 kilos 01:35 O algo así 01:35 Hi, Axel. Doña d8 <3 01:36 Doñis c: <3 01:36 Hola ParodyGhost22 01:36 Comadre enana d8 01:37 Hola, Unamed 01:37 01:37 Comadre Oso d8 01:37 Masha d8 01:37 Don't go breaking my heart d8 01:40 :v 01:40 :'v 01:41 Mi mamá me mima ~ 01:41 c: 01:42 Hola, Pika. 01:42 Holi 01:42 Hola Pika-Ninaa 01:42 Holus 01:43 Hola Alexandratachibana 01:43 Alex c: 01:43 Hola c: / 01:43 Se puede seguir enviando links falsos? :v 01:44 No se onion7 01:45 Oasis c: 01:45 Marcianito :'3 01:45 Como era eso de links falsos (idea) 01:45 Oasis-san c): 01:45 Para que mandar links falsos (derp) 01:46 c: * 01:46 :'v 01:46 c: 01:48 Porque es divertido 01:48 a oc 01:49 Era enviar por ejemplo un link que decía: Pornogat.com pero en realidad eran las Reglas de chat :v 01:49 Baia baia, pensando en eso onion7 01:49 Que yo sepa eso se puede usar pero no te arriesgues 01:50 Bye, me reitro. 01:50 Cuidense, mis niños c: 01:51 Pitihalo :v . 01:51 Juguemos niños 01:51 V o R 01:52 onion7 01:52 0: 01:52 Eres un rebelde ~ 01:52 reto :,v 01:52 Te reto a cerrar tu cuenta (? 01:52 Espera un mes (yao) . 01:52 (vamos) ok 01:52 A crearse otra cuenta :v 01:53 30 Dias tene que esperar creo no? 01:53 Piti 01:53 Ahora sí debes estar alegre 01:53 Algo de lo que yo no estoy 01:53 Komo lo zupo (pedro) 01:53 Gracias 01:53 Sep, 30 días. 01:53 O mandar un mail de que la cierren en el momento. 01:53 Te reto a que ella te ame 01:53 baia baia onion7 01:53 Te lo mando por mp porque aquí quién sabe lo que se puede liar 01:54 Te reto a hacerme admi ese era un clásico cuando Axel jugaba 01:54 hay gente muy chismosa 01:54 me da paresa confirmarlo (yao) 01:54 onion7 01:58 Ey, Bot :v . 02:00 Khe pez, humano 02:00 Hola Drake 02:01 Humano. :v 02:01 Hola, Ryuu. 02:01 On, vaya. 02:01 Esperaba encontrar algo mejor. 02:01 Hola Sid, RyuuRaZa 02:01 Saludo, Unamed. 02:01 Buenas noches a todos. 02:01 TaZa. c: / 02:02 Devyn. C: / 02:02 Hoy estás demasiado divina. uwur 02:02 Típico, saludas a Ryuu, no te saluda y para colmo: te menosprecia. 02:02 Te ves divina hoy :mei: 02:02 A la "ch" contigo. 02:02 Oh, gracias uwur 02:02 Ryuu :3 02:02 Me sonrojas, Devyn. uwur 02:02 Luz. :3 02:02 Ah, y hola a todos, menos a Sid. 02:02 LOL 02:02 Ryuu (diva) . 02:03 Taker. (Diva) 02:03 Me mencionaste, no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho. 02:03 Es un progreso. 02:03 Ahora dense un beso 02:04 Si le diera un beso, su barba me haría daño. 02:04 onion7 02:04 En efecto, mejor prevenir que curar. 02:04 Soy una dama delicada y tengo que prestarle atención a este tipo de cosas, sabes. 02:05 Cierto 02:05 02:05 Perdona mi ignorancia uwur 02:06 Lo tuyo no es ignorancia, es retraso mental. 02:06 xD 02:06 Tu calificación de diva bajó de cinco estrellas a cuatro y media. 02:06 Lo tuyo no es cuidado, es mamonería. 02:06 Ah, qué buena awa de pepino c: 02:07 Como cuando prueba el agua de pepino, pero ya no quiere probar tu pepino. 02:07 Lo sé, bro, lo sé. 02:09 Xemnitas o/ . 02:09 Te paso el inform? 02:10 Informe* 02:10 Yo te dije que quería 02:10 Pero te freseaste 02:11 ¿Cómo no fresearme cuando eres tan cruel? :c 02:11 No soy cruel xc 02:11 Bueno, ya hicimos mucho drama en general por hoy. :v 02:12 Yo quería drama :'v 02:12 dale, pasa 02:12 Drama? onion7 02:12 Alguien sabe como puedo ver si alguien ya vio un correo electrónico sin descargar nada 02:12 ? 02:13 Hola Alexandratachibana 02:13 Hola Unamed 02:14 Con Huzuni. 02:14 Hola XC reeps. 02:14 Hola XC reeps 02:14 Unamed está llorando. 02:14 Hola mis beybis 02:15 Eso no me lo esperaba. 02:15 Hola Creeps o/ 02:15 Hola Alexandra. 02:15 xD 02:15 De que hablaban? 02:15 We, me olvide del emote ese onion7 02:15 Ese xc es demasiado cute para Unamed >:v 02:16 veo que se ya cerraron el mp grupal :( 02:16 Llorar seria dificil onion7 02:17 mas dificil es hacerme enojar 02:17 bueno me voy a dormir que mañana tengo doble horario en la escuela 02:17 Bay <3 02:18 Y para que la haría enojar? 02:18 no para nada 02:18 Axel ¿Para cuando las historias en wikia? 02:19 Tons? 02:20 ni idea, pero si las ponen imagina jaja 02:20 yo aún no he decidido el spotlight 02:21 Y que FB compre wikia xd xd xd . 02:21 Me encorazona ese comentario (? 02:22 Mi no entender nada 02:23 nadie entiende ada hoy en día 02:23 nada * 02:24 Porque sera no onion7 02:24 no se (derp) 02:24 Si onion7 02:25 onion7 02:26 Que contas onion7 02:26 muchas cosas onion7 02:26 De que color? onion7 02:27 de los mas oscuros onion7 02:27 bye 02:27 adiós Luz 02:28 se fue la luz (derp) 02:28 De los mas oscuros... (derp) 02:28 ¡Chistazo! 02:28 * RyuuRaZa aplaude. 02:29 graziaz graziaz 02:29 e,e 02:30 (derp) 02:30 suena tan mal lo de los mas oscuros o que? 02:32 No onion7 02:32 ok (derp) 02:34 Solo los mal pensados les sonaria mal 02:35 pues me suena muy mal 02:36 A mí me gustan bien negros. 02:36 oe3 02:36 A vos te suena mal? 02:36 a mi? 02:36 (derp) 02:36 Si a vos 02:37 zhy 02:37 Hola Zero o/ 02:37 Hola 02:38 Hola Xemnas , Gran Combinador 02:38 Baia baia onion7 02:39 como cuando esta tratando de comwr 02:40 comer y se escuchan gemi2 en el cuarto de tu prima* 02:40 Le tapo la boca entonces. 02:40 Baia onion7 02:40 Perdón, no me di cuenta :v . 02:41 onion7 02:42 Really onion7 02:44 pero no le puedo hacer 02:44 ññañaañaa 02:44 alv 02:44 xD 02:45 puto tecladod( 02:46 Ya me paso lo mismo onion7 02:47 Hola Ryuu 02:47 Hola RyuuRaZa 02:49 esto se va a morir d1 02:50 Y se murió 02:50 Ya se murio onion7 02:50 dejenme hacer mis chistes malos :'v 02:51 Pero y si nadie contesta?? 02:51 De que sirve? 02:52 me vale 02:52 (derp) 02:53 no me responden nunca es lo mismo que la nada 02:53 Que sad onion7 02:53 Tampoco te mandan mp? 02:54 2 o 3 personas 02:55 Baia onion7 02:55 ni modo onion7 02:56 A mi no me manda nadie mp, igual tampoco me interesa onion7 02:56 onion7 02:57 onion7 x2 02:58 como cuando el chat esta mas muerto que mi vida social 02:59 Baia 02:59 onion7 03:00 Que sad 03:00 ni tanto 03:01 No tenes vida social? 03:01 nop 03:02 sad 03:02 mas sad es ver a Nero Alanj insultar eso si es sad 03:02 Baia 03:03 A mi me aburre nero onion7 03:04 No me da gracia, como si sintiera eso onion7 03:05 sabes que si es sad? 03:06 Porque? 03:06 porque ea triste 03:06 es * 03:06 Pero porque es triste? 03:07 era un chiste pero salio mal 03:07 Sad/triste es lo mismo, pero porque, cual es el motivo,causa o circunstancia (derp) 03:07 Baia onion7 03:08 onion7 03:10 Todo es sad? 03:11 todo el que? 03:11 Axel d8 03:12 Holas 03:12 July o/ 03:12 Alex o/ 03:12 Que todo es sad onion7 03:12 Hola july 03:13 Holiwis Unamed 03:14 Ayuda 03:14 que pasa? 03:14 Alguien ayudeme 03:15 Con que? 03:15 No encuentro el cloro 03:15 (derp) 03:15 Y lo necesito 03:15 Es la hora del cloro 03:15 Really men onion7 03:15 Se 03:15 baia 03:15 Bueno pero tengo codeína 03:15 Mah negguh 03:15 MISTER 03:15 Funciona. 03:16 Parotidas :V / 03:16 ALV :'v 03:17 Hola Ndito, Elmister1 03:17 Unamed .v. 03:17 Osea, te drogas con cloro? (derp) 03:18 Ño. 03:18 Me mato con Clorox. 03:19 Alexandra fea 03:19 Sid feo 03:19 Todos feos. 03:20 Tú feo 03:20 Con clorox? (derp) 03:20 Hola nasty 03:21 Hola Alex :3 / 03:21 Hola Unamed c: 03:21 Nastu :v / 03:21 Elmister :v / 03:21 Nasty c: / 03:22 Alex c: / 03:22 :3 / 03:22 :3 / 03:22 c: / 03:22 c: / 03:22 (vale) /+ 03:22 (ewe) 03:23 Vayan pa' el baño. 03:23 No mms :v 03:23 baño? 03:23 Si, al baño (he) 03:23 :v 03:23 ?? 03:23 Pero si lo hacen en el baño ya no serian coshinadas :V 03:24 hacer que en el baño? 03:24 Cortar cupones :v 03:24 :v 03:24 yo quiero cortar muchos c: 03:25 Cortameesta (ewe) 03:25 Cochino 03:25 cortame vos esta >:v 03:26 Pero si no tenés. 03:26 Te la cortaron antes, supongo. 03:26 esta hs 03:26 ;v 03:27 bueno no me la cortes 03:27 No se lo muerdas :V 03:27 Ahre :V 03:28 Cortame las venas :C 03:28 que? 03:28 Te corto la raja? 03:28 No, nada :c 03:29 que pasa Nasty? :c 03:29 Mi compu tiene virus :c 03:30 El mismo antivirus es el virus :c 03:30 :c o 03:30 Usas Avast? 03:30 Tú eres el virus. xc 03:30 Nasty es amor xc 03:30 No, nunca, pero se instalo de la nada el Avast :v 03:30 Nasty es Nasty 03:30 Parody es Parody :v 03:31 Míster es Misterioso. 03:31 Sid es Sid mua 03:31 :v 03:31 El avast Premier no lo recomiendo para PCs mierdas :v 03:31 Sid es tuyo. 03:31 Alex no no es nada ni nadie (foreveralone) 03:31 Exacto. 03:32 Quien es alex? 03:32 No quiero esa kk de Anticirus :V 03:32 :v 03:32 Pero se instalo de lanada, lo elimino. reseteo mi pc, y esta de nuevo 03:32 Te recomiendo el 360 Total Security 03:33 Eso es facil, desintalalo en modo seguro. 03:33 Nel, no me recomiendes nada >:v 03:33 Pinshe culero :v (?) 03:34 No mereces mi sabiduria :v (? 03:34 ? 03:34 Quiero la sabiduria de Sid mua 03:34 (ewe) 03:34 Que me llene con toda su sabiduria mua 03:34 La quieres dentro 03:34 Digo... 03:35 Dentro de mi corazon c: 03:35 Ste men :v 03:36 Que bueno que soy Asexual (derp) 03:36 Nasty tiene corazón? :0 03:36 Yo soy un trap c: 03:36 :v 03:36 Si, tengo corazón y puede ser tuyo mua 03:36 Pero nunca sera mio xc 03:37 No, de ti nunca :v 03:37 me hablas a mi? 03:37 (emoluigi) 03:37 No :c 03:37 ok :c 03:38 Baia, conque corazon onion7 03:38 Ok :c 03:38 zhy Unamed,corazón 03:39 Rodolfo :'v 03:39 Cosa que no tengo onion7 03:39 ¿Y tienes sangre? :v 03:39 C mamo 03:39 :v 03:39 ¿Como vergas circula la sangre dentro de tu cuerpo? :v 03:40 No, tampoco tengo sangre, solo tengo ojos, y lo que seria sangre es maldad, es algo negro 03:40 Esa ni tu la crees :V 03:40 Tienes petroleó :v 03:40 Eres Negro d: 03:41 Negro como cuando cierro mis ojos D: 03:41 d: 03:41 No lo se, no se si soy negro, solo se que veo con todos los ojos que tengo, pero no puedo ver el color de piel que tengo 03:42 ._. 03:42 ¿Y tienes manos? ¿Dedos? :v 03:42 Me imagino que tiene Nepe :v 03:43 Sta golosa, deja de pensar en tus cochinadas :v 03:43 :v 03:43 comosi tu no fueras coshino Nasty 03:43 Tengo brazos, que uso para arrancar ojos 03:43 Con mis manos 03:44 Y jalartela. :v 03:44 No :v 03:44 No, porque no tengo onion7 03:44 :v 03:44 No tengo ganzo onion7 03:44 Yo tengo pato (derp) 03:44 Yo tengo gato y dice miau c: 03:45 revivi :'v 03:45 Quien eres= 03:46 Mega :'v ¿Como han estado? Unamed estas muy hablador antes eras callado >.> 03:46 Ustedes me hacen hablar onion7 03:46 Hola MegaJch 03:46 Ustedes me asustan :V 03:46 (emoluigi) 03:47 Es que estamos muertos ¿Que esperabas? :) 03:47 Igual, toy asustado :c 03:47 Asustarte con que cosa? 03:48 Se fue onion7 03:49 Ella se fue de mi vida hace mucho :C 03:49 XD Se asusto 03:49 Y porque no se consigue otra? 03:50 No nos quiere onion7 03:50 Elmister1 se alarmo cuando escribi "Estamos muertos" Si no queria hablar con fantasmas para que entro a la Wiki :T XD 03:51 No quiero a otra, quiero a la misma :c 03:51 Pero si ya no te quiere tio onion7 03:52 Si, para que se conecta si sabe que hay cosas raras aca (derp) 03:53 Hola drake onion7 03:54 Saludo, Unamed. onion7 03:56 Ya se murio esto onion7 03:57 es mejor muerto que vivo 03:57 :c 03:57 Porque? No es mas interesante que este vivo que muerto? (derp) 03:57 Si a la vida c: 03:58 En realidad es mejor cuando esta muerto 03:58 la vilda me da lag :'v 03:58 Algunas veces, pero luego empieza a oler feo :V 03:59 vida * 03:59 Lag? Imposiburu 03:59 ¿Porque digo esto? Sencillo, porque cuando muere generalmente permanecen activos unos 3-4 usuarios como en este caso. Y en ese momento podemos mantener una conversacion logica. Sin tantos rodeos y peleas como suele suceder cuando esta "vivo" Que en realidad parece una guarderia :v 04:00 lv: 04:00 si a la muerte j 04:00 No seas emo :V 04:00 c: * 04:01 yo? 04:02 Pero tambien aburre demasiado, porque nadie saca un tema de conversacion mega 04:03 Yo le aburro :c 04:03 como cuando Nasty no responde :v 04:03 Si, tu no seas emo :V 04:03 bo soy emo y nunca lo fui 04:04 no * 04:04 c: 04:04 Ser emo no implica ser sad onion7 04:04 vos seras emo >:v 04:04 O ser callado onion7 04:04 yo soy elmo 04:05 Tienes razon, en ese caso es preferible que cuando el grupo "muere" Ya tengan establecido un tema de conversacion para seguirlo mientras los usuarios que no aportaran nada interesante se van. Ahi el grupo esta muerto y con unos 3-4 hablando algo. En este momento el grupo esta muerto y no tienen idea de que hablar por eso podemos apreciar a Alex y Nasty improvisando una conversacion de "emo" para ocultar si aburrimiento. El simple hecho de que hablen de eso demuestra que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y que al salir del chat iremos a dormir :v 04:05 No estoy aburrido, estoy bien emputado >:v 04:06 Debo pasar como 300 gigas a mi portatil antes de formatear :,v 04:06 Y solo tengo un usb de 16 gigas :,v 04:07 Hablemos de pan 04:07 El pan es... Integro 04:07 04:07 pan? 04:07 Pan 04:07 Yo quiero pan :C 04:09 Pan? 04:09 Quien comio locro hoy? 04:11 kisawea? :V 04:11 En el dia del trabajador, en argentina, se come locro 04:12 Nasty,quieres pan? 04:12 Si c: 04:13 yo tambien 04:14 * Alexandratachibana le da el ultimo de 04:14 El locro tiene Maíz, Porotos, Carne, Pechito de cerdo, Panceta ahumada, Chorizo colorado Y va dependiendo 04:14 :3 04:15 ya no tengo pan :c 04:15 Es una bomba para el estomago, pero bueno vale la pena onion7 04:17 Bomba? :c 04:17 ~El chat ha morido,descanse en paz 04:17 Si, porque engordas como un lechon 04:17 Y es muy pesado 04:17 Yo te doy, pero no pan 7u7 04:18 que me das? 04:18 ¿Mi corazon? e.e 04:19 okii 04:19 Y despues decis no estar sad onion7 04:20 quien? 04:20 Nasty onion7 04:21 onion7 04:21 onion7 04:22 Estar sad me pone triste :c 04:22 * Alexandratachibana se acerca a Nasty 04:23 Y no es lo mismo? (derp) 04:23 No, creo que no 04:24 * Alexandratachibana le pica la panza 04:24 Es lo mismo. Sad en español seria triste (derp) 04:24 Picame algo mas que pa panza (ewe) 04:24 pop (derp) 04:24 Ste men :v 04:25 * Alexandratachibana le pica el ojo 04:25 (derp) 04:25 Baia 04:25 (derp) 04:26 no ne digas nada vos dijiste que te picara algo as que la panza 04:27 más * 04:28 Khe 04:28 Picame esta :v 04:28 ok 04:28 * Alexandratachibana le pica esa 04:28 :v 04:29 :v 04:29 v: * 04:31 Baia... 04:32 despues no digas que no cumplo lo que me piden :v 04:33 ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea? :V 04:33 bueno,tal vez es verdad 04:35 :c 04:36 que? 04:36 Nada :C 04:37 no,ahora dime :c 04:38 onion7 04:39 Nasty 04:43 Hola Outbreak o/ 04:43 Drake o/ 04:44 Saludo, Alex. o/ 04:44 Hola Outbreak95, Drake 04:47 Hola Alex, hola Una 04:54 hi 04:55 Alv contigo >:v 04:55 Me dejastes esperando :c 04:55 Hola Uchiha 04:55 si la cree y te fuiste .-. 04:55 ahorita estoy dandole con otro que me pidio 04:55 Hola Ryukazi 04:55 No me fui :v 04:56 Tu te fuistes 04:57 ya la cree 05:18 Si todos se mueren mev oy con ellos 2017 05 02